


Doubts

by ChocolateShipCookie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateShipCookie/pseuds/ChocolateShipCookie
Summary: Haymitch really didn't expect that... but is it good or bad?(Hayffie one shot - post MJ)
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy & Effie Trinket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Doubts

This is a first try, and English isn’t my mother tongue. So please be gentle if you leave a review ! I want nothing more than improving my writing, all advice are welcome.  
This is just a very fluffy idea that came to me… I hope you’ll like it !

Doubts  
Haymitch was freaking out. 

He knew he had no reason to. Not anymore. And yet...

Haymitch was freaking out. 

He was so overwhelmed by so many emotions that he began to think he was the one being high with hormones. 

He had been angry. Because it couldn't be possible. She was too broken and he was too soaked in alcohol. The two of them together... no, it was impossible. She had cheated on him. She must have. There was no other explanation. But how could she?...  
And who would dare do this to him? In his own district? He was not really of the gentle kind, especially when his family was involved. And one knew not to rile him.   
And with her? The "angel of death"? The very one who killed their children... well... no. That's no good explanation....

He had been scared. What would he do with it? Him? Her? Them?! God... He already had a hard time taking care of himself... and then there were the children. And then Effie (and God knows she's a handful). And now.... this? He had never had so much to lose. So many people he cared about. He loved. He knew danger was far away now. But it was still frightening to him to fail them, again. 

He had been sad. Sad to disappoint her again. Disappointed by himself. But he had to think it through and he had left. Well... he had run away, fled from the clinic. From her. He had abandoned her again to bear the weight of his actions. Again. Alone... or not really anymore.. 

But when he came back home that night, he has been taken by a new feeling. One he had not felt for a long time. Almost forgotten. 

When he came back, she was already in bed. Like if nothing had happened. She was on the bed, lying on her side, almost in fetal position - how ironic. There was nothing different than usual. But coming closer he noticed something that made his stomach knot.   
In the space between her thights and her arms, was their cat. He was sleeping close fitting to her stomach, rolled up as a perfect circle. He was a kitten when he had found him in the garden. A little grey ball in the middle of the logs. Effie had fallen in love with it immediately, saying he was of the same grey as his eyes. Growing up, his fur grew long and silky just like her hair, and his eyes remained blue like hers. He had joked that he would be the closest thing to a child they would ever have. Maybe he should have bitten his tongue that day.   
But seeing him there, their furry child, mimicking the very real child she was carrying, as a not very subtle metaphor, it made him realise. Realise that she was there, with him. That they already had a family. A weird one, yes, but still more than wht he had ever expected. It made him hopeful that this could work.   
It made him eager to see her round belly full of their baby in lieu of the cat. To see their future. To hold him, or her, in his arms. To be forever linked to that woman he loved by more than a stupid ring. By blood. And for once, blood had a good connotation in his mind.   
It made him... well... yes. When he climbed in the bed behind her, spooned her, buried his face in her hair and put his hand on her stomach... yes. Yes. He was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
